wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dworek w Hampshire
}} — Kto kocha sztukę dla niej samej, zaczął pewnego dnia Sherlock Holmes, odkładając na bok część ogłoszeniową „Telegraphu“, ten znajdzie niejednokrotnie w najdrobniejszych i najmniej ważnych zjawiskach najwyższą rozkosz. Z zadowoleniem też widzę to, mój kochany Watsonie, że ty prawdę tę do pewnego stopnia sobie przyswoiłeś. Boć przecie w krótkich sprawozdaniach naszych przygód, które byłeś tak dobry spisać i — muszę to zaznaczyć — miejscami także upiększyć, nie wysunąłeś na pierwsze miejsce tych licznych causes célèbres i sensacyjnych procesów, w których wybitną odegrałem rolę, lecz raczej te drobne wypadki, które — choć może powszednie same w sobie — dawały mnie właśnie nieraz sposobność do ściśle logicznych dowodów prawdy i wniosków, co stanowi moja specjalność. — A jednak, odparłem, ja sam nie mogę się zupełnie uwolnić od zarzutu pogoni za sensacją, który został już podniesiony przeciwko moim sprawozdaniom. — Ty prawdopodobnie popełniłeś ten błąd, mówił dalej, kiedy kawałkiem żarzącego się węgla z kominka zapalił swą długą wiśniową fajeczkę, której zwykł był używać zamiast glinianej, ilekroć znajdował się w nastroju raczej wojowniczym, jak pokojowym, — ty prawdopodobnie popełniłeś ten błąd, że starałeś się wszystkim naszym przedsięwzięciom dodać barwności i życia, zamiast ograniczyć się na przedstawieniu moich ściśle logicznych wnioskowań od przyczyny aż do skutku, które są rzeczywiście jedynie godne uwagi w całej tej sprawie. — Sądzę chyba, że nie popełniłem przy tem żadnej niesprawiedliwości wobec ciebie, odrzekłem trochę chłodno, bo raziło mnie to samolubstwo, które, jak to się już niejednokrotnie o tem przekonałem, stanowiło dość wyraźny rys w dziwnym charakterze mego przyjaciela. — Nie, to nie jest miłość własna ani zarozumiałość z mej strony, zauważył on w odpowiedzi na moje słowa, przyczem stosownie do swego zwyczaju odpowiedział nie tyle na moja uwagę, jak raczej na to, co przy tem sobie pomyślałem. Jeżeli ja domagam się słusznego uznania dla mej sztuki, to czynię to dlatego, ponieważ uważam ją za coś nieosobistego — za coś stojącego nademną. Zbrodnie wydarzają się codziennie, ściśle logiczne myślenie rzadko się trafia. Dlatego powinieneś był na to ostatnie położyć większy nacisk, aniżeli na to pierwsze. Zamiast szeregu pouczających wykładów wyszła z pod twego pióra księga zupełnie zwyczajnych opowiadań. Był to zimny poranek z początkiem wiosny, kiedyśmy siedzieli razem po śniadaniu wśród takich rozmów przy żywo płonącym ogniu w naszem dawnem mieszkaniu przy Bakerstreet. Gęsta mgła snuła się pomiędzy czerniącymi się szeregami domów, a naprzeciwległe okna wyglądały poprzez ciężkie, żółtawe smugi mgły, jak ciemne, bezkształtne plamy. Nasza lampa gazowa paliła się i rzucała swój olśniewający blask na biały obrus, połyskującą porcelanę i srebrne nakrycie na naszym, nie uprzątniętym jeszcze stoliku do śniadania. Holmes był cały ranek niezwykle milczący i zagłębiał się bez przerwy w dziale ogłoszeniowym całego szeregu dzienników, aż wreszcie zaniechał swych poszukiwań i ocknął się ze swego zamyślenia w niezbyt różowym humorze, aby urządzić wykład o moich pisarskich uchybieniach. — Pogoni za senzacyą, ciągnął dalej po dość długiej przerwie, w czasie której wypuszczał kłęby dymu ze swej fajki i spoglądał w ogień na kominku, prawie że nie można ci będzie zarzucić; wszak we większej części wypadków, które uznałeś za godne twej uwagi, nie chodzi o zbrodnie w ścisłem tego słowa znaczeniu. Raczej może popadłeś w powszedniość z powodu swych usiłowań, by uniknąć senzacyjności. — To da się może nieraz powiedzieć o wyniku, atoli obstaję przy tem, że metoda opracowywania tych wypadków była zawsze jedyną w swym rodzaju i zajmującą. — Ale, mój kochany chłopcze, cóż troszczy się publiczność, szeroka, powierzchowna publiczność, o subtelniejsze odcienie ściśle logicznego wywodu i końcowego wyniku! Lecz zaprawdę, jeśli opowiadania twoje są niezręczne, to nie można ci z tego robić żadnego zarzutu, bo przeminęły dni wielkich wydarzeń. Ludzkość, a przynajmniej świat złoczyńców utracił wszelką śmiałość i pomysłowość. Moja własna zaś skromna praktyka znajduje się wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa na najlepszej drodze do tego, by stać się biurem, zajmującem się znajdywaniem zagubionych przedmiotów lub biurem wywiadowczem dla szukających posady nauczycielek. Gorzej już chyba zresztą teraz nie może być. Pismo to, które otrzymałem dziś rano, oznacza dla mnie prawdopodobnie dojście do punktu zerowego. Masz, czytaj! Przy tych słowach rzucił mi zupełnie zmięty list. Był on pisany poprzedniego dnia wieczór na Montague-place i opiewał: Szanowny Panie Holmes! Jestem w wątpliwości, czy mam przyjąć zaofiarowane mi miejsce nauczycielki, przeto pragnę bardzo prosić Pana o poradę. Jeśli nie przeszkodzę, stawię się u Pana jutro przedpołudniem o godzinie pół do jedenastej. Z szacunkiem Violet Hunter. — Czy znasz autorkę listu? zapytałem go. — Nie. — Jest właśnie pół do jedenastej. — Tak jest, i zdaje mi się, że słyszę, jak właśnie dzwoni. — Sprawa może wypaść bardziej zajmująco, aniżeli myślisz; przypominasz sobie przecie historyę z błękitnym krwawnikiem, która zrazu zapowiadała się jak zwykła farsa a następnie rozwinęła się na ważny kryminalny wypadek. Tak może się stać i teraz. — Więc miejmy nadzieję! Zresztą nie długo pozostaniemy w niepewności co do tego. Bo jeśli się nie mylę, to autorka listu jest już na miejscu. Jeszcze nie dokończył tych słów, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i weszła młoda dama. Była odziana skromnie, ale ze smakiem, miała wesołą, świeżą twarz, pokrytą piegami, a jej stanowcze zachowanie się wskazywało na to, że musiała się dotąd sama przebijać przez świat. — Niech się pan na mnie nie gniewa, że pana trudzę, zaczęła, kiedy mój przyjaciel powstał, aby ją powitać; wydarzyło mi się bowiem coś niezwykle dziwnego, a że nie mam rodziców ani żadnych krewnych, których mogłabym zapytać o radę, przeto myślałam, że może pan będzie tak łaskawym powiedzieć mi, co mam czynić. — Proszę, niech pani usiądzie, panno Hunter. Z przyjemnością jestem gotów do wszelkich usług. Zauważyłem to doskonale, że Holmes czuł się mile dotkniętym zewnętrznym wyglądem i sposobem wyrażania się swej nowej klientki. Spojrzał na nią swym badawczym wzrokiem, następnie zaś usiadł z opuszczonemi powiekami i złożonymi końcami palców, by wysłuchać jej opowiadania. — Byłam pięć lat wychowawczynią w domu pułkownika Spenze Munro, zaczęła. Przed dwoma miesiącami atoli został on przeniesiony do Halifax w Nowej Szkocyi i zabrał ze sobą swe dzieci, utraciłam więc miejsce. Przez dłuższy czas za pośrednictwem dzienników poszukiwałam odpowiedniego miejsca, niestety bezskutecznie. Zwolna poczęła się wyczerpywać mała sumka, jaką sobie złożyłam, nie wiedziałam więc już, jak sobie poradzić. — W znanem Westawayskiem biurze pośrednictwa pracy w Westend zwykłam się była dowiadywać mniej więcej raz na tydzień, czy się dla mnie nie znalazła jakaś posada. Ubiegłego tygodnia wezwała mnie właścicielka biura, panna Stoper, do swego prywatnego pokoju, gdzie zastałam u niej siedzącego jakiegoś pana. Był on niezmiernej tuszy, a jego potężny podbródek spadał mu na piersi w licznych fałdach; miał przytem zresztą łagodne rysy; założył na nos cwikier, przez który uważnie przyglądał się wchodzącym młodym damom. — Przy mem wejściu zerwał się prawie ze swego krzesła i ze skwapliwością zwrócił się do panny Stoper. — To jest odpowiednia dla mnie, zawołał, nie mógłbym, chyba nic lepszego znaleść. Wspaniale, wspaniale! — Zdawał się być niezwykle zachwyconym, zacierał ręce z radości i robił wrażenie tak zadowolonego, że była to prawdziwa przyjemność na niego patrzeć. — Pani szuka jakiegoś miejsca? — rzekł do mnie. — Tak jest. — Jako guwernantka? — Tak. — A jakiego pani domaga się wynagrodzenia? — Moje ostatnie miejsce, u pułkownika Munro, było płatne po cztery funty miesięcznie. — O, ho, ho! Prawdziwie psia zapłata! zawołał on, wywijając swojemi tłustemi rękami w powietrzu, jakby się znajdował w najwyższem podnieceniu. Jak można wogóle damie o tak wybitnych zaletach i zdolnościach zaofiarować tak nędzną sumę! — Moje zdolności nie są jednak może tak znaczne, jak pan sadzi, zauważyłam. Trochę francuskiego, trochę niemieckiego, muzyki i rysunków. — Tra la la, zawołał on, o to tutaj zupełnie nie idzie. Idzie tylko o to, czy ma pani wygląd i zachowanie się kobiety z wyższego stanu. Jeżeli tak się rzecz nie ma, to nie nadaje się pani do wychowania dziecka, któremu może kiedyś przypadnie ważna rola w historyi kraju. Jeśli zaś pani będzie tu odpowiednia, to jakżeby mógł przyzwoity człowiek domagać się od pani, żeby się pani zadowoliła mniej jak stu funtami. U mnie płaca pani zacznie się od tej wysokości. — Może pan sobie wyobrazić, panie Holmes, że w mojem przykrem położeniu zaofiarowanie to wydało mi się tak kuszącem, że ledwie uszom swoim wierzyłam. Ten pan atoli, który może zauważył niedowierzający wyraz mej twarzy, wyjął banknot z portfelu. — Jest to nadto moim zwyczajem, ciągnął dalej (a przytem ułożył swoja twarz do tak uprzejmego uśmiechu, że oczy jego przeświecały jedynie jeszcze jako dwie błyszczące szparki z pomiędzy otaczających je fałdów), że młodym moim damom wypłacam zawsze naprzód połowę ich płacy, aby im ułatwić drobne wydatki na podróż i garderobę. — O ile sobie tylko mogę przypomnieć, to na tego rodzaju uprzejmość i względność nie natrafiłam w całem swem życiu u żadnego mężczyzny. Ponieważ miałam już długi u mych dostawców, była więc mi ta zaliczka bardzo dogodną; ale mimo to było coś nienaturalnego w całej tej umowie, co wzbudziło u mnie życzenie, żeby przed zupełnem zobowiązaniem się dowiedzieć się jakichś bliższych szczegółów. — Czy mogę się zapytać, gdzie pan mieszka? zapytałam. — Hampshire — Copper Beeches; zachwycająca wioseczka położona pięć mil poza Winchestrem. Nie można sobie chyba, moja kochana pani, wymarzyć cudniejszej okolicy, milszego mieszkania. — A moje obowiązki? O tem chciałabym bardzo także się coś dowiedzieć. — Jedno jedyne dziecko, mały, luby, sześcioletni bęben. A żeby pani zobaczyła jak on karakony i różne chrząszcze pantoflem tłucze! Klap, klap! słychać wciąż i zaraz pełno trupów. — Rozparł się przytem znowu w fotelu i zaśmiał się ponownie tak, że oczy mu zupełnie znikły. — Byłam niemało zdziwiona tem dziwnem zajęciem, na jakiem dziecię to spędzało czas, ale że ojciec tak serdecznie się z tego śmiał, myślałam, że prawdopodobnie żartuje. — Moim jedynym obowiązkiem byłoby więc, pytałam go dalej, opiekować się tem jednem dzieckiem. — Nie, nie, to nie jest wszystko! zawołał on. Byłaby pani nadto zobowiązana, co chyba będzie pani uważać za zupełnie zrozumiałe, być posłuszna wskazówkom mojej żony, wyjąwszy ten wypadek, gdyby pójście za temi wskazówkami mogło ubliżyć dobrze wychowanej damie. Tutaj nie ma pani żadnych wątpliwości, nieprawda? — Będzie to dla mnie przyjemnem, jeśli będę mogła być użyteczna. — No, tak, a naprzykład co się tyczy ubrania. Wie pani, my jesteśmy dziwaczni ludzie — dziwaczni, ale poczciwi. W razie gdybyśmy żądali, żeby pani ubrała przez nas przygotowaną suknię, to nie miałaby pani nic przeciw temu małemu życzeniu, nieprawda? — Nie — odparłam dość zdziwiona tą wzmianką. — Lub żeby pani usiadła sobie na jakiemkolwiek miejscu — toby panią chyba także nie raziło? — O nie. — Albo żeby pani przed objęciem u nas posady obcięła sobie krótko włosy? — Nie wierzyłam prawie swym uszom. Jak to pan może, panie Holmes, zauważył, mam włosy wcale bujne i odznaczające się niezwykłem kasztanowo-brunatnem ubarwieniem, tak że nawet w sferach artystycznych zwróciły już uwagę. Dlatego nie myślałam wcale pozbyć się ich z tak lekkiem sercem. — Żałuję bardzo, ale to jest niestety niemożliwe, odrzekłam. — On utkwił we mnie małe swe oczka, pełne napiętego oczekiwania, i ujrzałam przy swej odpowiedzi, jakby przelotny cień na jego licu. — Niestety punkt ten jest bardzo ważny, powiedział. Jest to mały kaprys mojej żony, ale pani wie o tem, że na niewieście kaprysy musi się mieć wzgląd. A więc pani rzeczywiście nie chce się wyrzec swych włosów? — Nie, na to w istocie nie mogłabym się zgodzić, odpowiedziałam stanowczo. — Muszę się więc niestety wyrzec nadziei pozyskania pani dla siebie. Szkoda, bo zresztą rzeczywiście bardzoby mi się pani nadawała. Wobec tego, panno Stoper, chciałbym zobaczyć jeszcze kilka młodych pań. — Panna Stoper przez cały czas zajęta była swymi papierami, nie mówiąc do żadnego z nas ani słowa, teraz atoli rzuciła mi tak nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, że nie mogłam tego inaczej pojąć, jak tylko, że przez moją odmowną odpowiedz została pozbawiona wcale pokaźnego wynagrodzenia za pośrednictwo. — Czy życzy sobie pani dalej pozostać na liście szukających posady? zapytała mnie. — Tak, proszę, panno Stoper. — Dobrze, ale to chyba nie będzie miało wielkiej wartości, jeżeli pani najlepsze oferty odrzuca. Nie może się przecie pani spodziewać od nas, żebyśmy sobie tak wiele zadawali trudu, by dać pani ponownie taką sposobność. Do widzenia, panno Hunter. Dała przytem znak odźwiernemu, żeby mnie wyprowadził. — Kiedy jednak wróciłam do domu, panie Holmes, i nic tam nie zastałam, jak tylko dość pustą spiżarkę i dwa czy trzy rachunki na stole, wtedy poczęłam się zastanawiać, czy nie popełniłam głupstwa. Bo ostatecznie, jeśli ludzie ci mieli dziwaczne zachcianki i domagali się od kogoś dziwnych rzeczy, to płacili też za to należycie. Niewiele guwernantek zarabia w Anglii sto funtów rocznie. A zresztą cóż za korzyść miałam ze swych włosów? Jest zresztą wiele, którym z uciętymi włosami jest bardziej do twarzy; może i ja należę do tej liczby. Następnego dnia skłaniałam się jeszcze mocniej do tego zdania, że popełniłam błąd, a trzeciego dnia byłam o tem zupełnie przekonana. Przezwyciężyłam swoja dumę prawie aż do tego stopnia, że chciałam się jeszcze raz dowiedzieć w biurze, czy posada jest wolna, gdy od tego samego pana otrzymałam ten oto list. Pozwoli pan, że go panu odczytam: The Copper Beeches obok Winchester. Szanowna Pani! Panna Stoper była tak łaskawa podać mi pani adres; piszę przeto stąd do pani, aby się zapytać, czy pani zastanowiła się nad swem postanowieniem. Moja żona bardzo sobie życzy, żeby pani tę posadę u nas objęła; jest zachwycona mojem opowiadaniem o pani. Jesteśmy gotowi zapłacić pani za ćwierć roku 30 funtów, t. zn. 120 funtów rocznie, aby pani za nieprzyjemności, pochodzące z naszych kaprysów, odpowiednie dać odszkodowanie. Te kaprysy w rzeczy samej nie są znowu tak znaczne. Moja żona ma upodobanie w pewnym szczególnym odcieniu bleu électrique i dlatego życzy sobie, aby pani rano nosiła w domu suknię tej barwy. Pani jednak nie potrzebuje sobie sukni tej sprawiać, bo my posiadamy tak, która należała do mojej drogiej córki, znajdującej się obecnie w Filadelfii, a która na panią będzie przypuszczalnie zupełnie dobra. Nasze szczególne życzenia, tyczące się miejsca, gdzie pani ma usiąść, i sposobu, w jaki pani ma spędzić czas, nie sprawią pani żadnej przykrości. Włosów pani bardzo nam żal; widziałem wprawdzie bardzo krótko panią, a jednak zwróciły one moją uwagę swoja pięknością; niestety nie mogę tu zrobić żadnych ustępstw i mam tylko tę nadzieję, że pani w podwyższeniu płacy znajdzie odszkodowanie za swą stratę. Obowiązki pani nie są ciężkie. A więc niech pani spróbuje; odwiozę panią swoim powozem z Winchester. Proszę mnie uwiadomić, którym pociągiem pani przybędzie. Uniżony sługa Jephro Rucastle. — Oto ten list, a ja postanowiłam miejsce to przyjąć. Nim atoli zrobię stanowczy krok, chciałabym sprawę tę oddać pod pański sąd. — Jeżeli pani już się na to zgodziła, panno Hunter, to pytanie jest już rozstrzygnięte, zauważył Holmes, śmiejąc się. — A więc pan jest tego zdania, że powinnam dać raczej odmowną odpowiedź? — Muszę wyznać otwarcie, że gdyby moja siostra miała zamiar posadę tę objąć, to nie zezwoliłbym na to. — Ale jak należy sobie to wszystko wytłumaczyć, panie Holmes? — Bez bliższych szczegółów nie mogę tu wypowiadać żadnych przypuszczeń. A może pani sama wyrobiła sobie jakieś zdanie co do tej sprawy? — Ja mogę tu wypowiedzieć tylko jedno jedyne przypuszczenie. Pan Rucastle robi bardzo miłe, sympatyczne wrażenie. Czy nie jest to możliwe, że jego żona jest obłąkana i że on stara się to zataić, aby nie umieszczono jej w jakimś zakładzie, i że on, chcąc zapobiedz wybuchowi szału, zaspokaja wszystkie jej cudackie zachcianki? — Wobec takiego stanu rzeczy wyjaśnienie to jest w istocie najwięcej prawdopodobne. W każdym razie pewna, że takie domostwo nie ma nic pociągającego dla młodej damy. — Ale płaca, panie Holmes, płaca! — Tak, prawda, zapłata jest dobra — za dobra; to właśnie mi się bardzo nie podoba. Dlaczego on płaci pani 120 funtów rocznie, kiedy zwyczajnie 40 funtów stanowi wystarczającą zapłatę? Pod tem musi się ukrywać jakiś bardzo ważny powód. — Myślałam więc, że będzie dobrze wtajemniczyć pana w tę sprawę, ażeby pan wiedział, o co chodzi, w razie gdybym kiedy później miała potrzebować pańskiej pomocy. Ta świadomość, że pan jest poza mną, dodałaby mi wiele odwagi. — No, może pani też z otuchą posiadać tę świadomość. Zapewniam panią, że drobna sprawa pani zapowiada się tak zajmująco, że od wielu miesięcy nie udało mi się spotkać podobnej. Posiada ona niektóre rysy rzeczywiście niezwykłe i niespodziewane. Gdyby pani się kiedy znalazła w niepewności lub niebezpieczeństwie — — Niebezpieczeństwie? — jakie niebezpieczeństwo uważa pan za możliwe? Holmes poważnie potrząsnął głową. — Gdybyśmy mogli tutaj coś pewnego powiedzieć, to nie byłoby już żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Ale wystarczy tylko krótki telegram, a ja każdej godziny dnia lub nocy będę gotów pospieszyć z pomocą. — To mi wystarcza. Podniosła się przytem odważnie i żwawo, a rysy jej nie zdradzały już ani śladu trwogi. — Teraz zaś idę zupełnie śmiało ku mojemu przeznaczeniu. Napiszę niezwłocznie do pana Rucastle’a, dziś wieczorem wyrzeknę się drogich swych włosów, a jutro pojadę do Winchester. — Młoda dama zdaje się być dość mężną, by się sama obronić mogła, zauważyłem, kiedyśmy słyszeli jej szybkie, śmiałe kroki na schodach. — Będzie też musiała to czynić, odrzekł Holmes poważnie; bo jeśli się bardzo nie mylę, to wkrótce otrzymamy od niej wiadomość. Nie trwało też długo, gdy przepowiednia mego przyjaciela spełniła się. Przez następnych czternaście dni zwracałem się nieraz swemi myślami do osamotnionego dziewczęcia, które los zagnał na tak zagadkową błędną drogę. Niezwykle wysoka płaca, dziwne warunki, lekkie obowiązki — wszystko to było niezgodne ze zwykłym porządkiem rzeczy, a jednak nie mogłem rozstrzygnąć tego pytania, czy chodziło tu tylko o jakiś szalony kaprys czy o jakiś zbrodniczy cel, i czy człowiek ten był filantropijnym marzycielem czy zwyczajnym łotrem. Co się tyczy Holmesa, to widziałem, jak nieraz ze zmarszczonemi brwiami siedział całe pół godziny, pogrążony w głębokiem zamyśleniu; kiedy atoli zaczynałem o tej sprawie mówić, dawał mi znak odmowny. — Ale gdzie tu są jakie dane, dane? wołał zniecierpliwiony. Muszę przecież przedewszystkiem mieć grunt pod nogami. Kiedy atoli potem wstawał, wypowiadał uwagę, że siostrze swojej nigdy by nie dozwolił takiej posady objąć. Oczekiwany telegram nadszedł pewnego wieczora późno, gdy właśnie zabierałem się do odejścia, a Holmes przygotowywał się do swych ulubionych chemicznych doświadczeń, nad któremi spędzał nieraz noc całą; pożegnałem go nieraz wieczorem, pochylonego nad naczyniami i szkłami, a następnego dnia w porze śniadaniowej zastałem jeszcze na tem samem miejscu. Rozerwał żółtą opaskę, wzrokiem przebiegł treść depeszy, a następnie podał mi ją. — Popatrz zaraz na pociągi do kuryerka kolejowego, rzekł przytem, powracając do swego zajęcia. Było to krótkie, a nalegające wezwanie. Opiewało: Proszę, niech Pan przyjdzie jutro w południe do gospody pod „Czarnym Łabędziem“ w Winchester. Niech pan koniecznie przybędzie, bo nie znajduję żadnego innego wyjścia. Hunter. — Chcesz mi towarzyszyć? zapytał Holmes, spojrzawszy na mnie. — Ależ z chęcią. — To popatrz się zaraz na pociąg. — Jeden pociąg, odchodzący o pół do dziesiątej, rzekłem, patrząc do mego rozkładu jazdy, przyjeżdża do Winchester o godzinie pół do dwunastej. — To bardzo dobrze się składa. W takim razie zaś wolę zaniechać dziś tego doświadczenia, bo musimy jutro rano być żwawi i rzeźcy. Następnego przedpołudnia byliśmy około jedenastej godziny niedaleko celu swej podróży. Holmes przez cały ten czas zagłębiał się w porannych dziennikach. Kiedyśmy atoli wjechali w okolicę Hampshire, rzucił je na bok, aby napawać wzrok swój widokiem okolicy. Był to przecudny wiosenny dzień, na jasno-błękitnem niebie goniły się białe postrzępione chmurki, a wskutek jasnych słonecznych promieni powietrze zdawało się być przepojone czemś rozkosznie orzeźwiajacem. Wokoło zaś aż do dalekich wzgórz Aldershotu wyglądały wszędzie czerwone i szare dachy zagród ze świeżej, młodej zieleni. — Jakże miłe i piękne mają te domki położenie! zawołałem z zachwytem człowieka, który właśnie dopiero co zostawił za sobą chmury mgły londyńskiej. Holmes atoli wstrząsnął poważnie głową. — Wiesz Watsonie, — powiedział, należy to do ujemnych stron mego ustroju umysłowego, że muszę się zawsze patrzeć na wszystko z punktu widzenia tego wypadku, który mnie właśnie wtedy zajmuje. Ty na widok tych rozprószonych zabudowań odczuwasz tylko ich piękność. Ja natomiast muszę zawsze o ten myśleć, jak one są odosobnione i jak łatwo można w nich popełniać zbrodnie, które swej kary uchodzą. — Boże dobry, zawołałem, któż mógłby na widok tych kochanych starych dworków myśleć o zbrodni? — Mnie napełniają one zawsze pewnym lękiem. Na podstawie własnych doświadczeń jestem o tem przekonany, że najgorsza sławę posiadające ulice w Londynie nie przynoszą tak bogatego plonu zbrodni, jak ta uśmiechnięta kraina. — Ależ to brzmi straszliwie! — A jednak bardzo łatwo zrozumieć przyczynę tego. W wielkim świecie wkracza, jako uzupełnienie, publiczna opinia tam, gdzie nie wystarcza potęga prawa. I niema żadnej tak nędznej ulicy, gdzieby bolesny krzyk dręczonego dziecka lub brutalny gwałt pijanicy nie wzbudził u sąsiadów litości i oburzenia, a nadto wszystkie narzędzia ochrony prawnej są zawsze pod ręka, tak że wystarcza jedno słowo skargi, aby wprawić je w ruch, i jest przeto tylko jeden krok od zbrodni do wiezienia. Przypatrz się zaś tym samotnym dworkom, otoczonym ogrodami i polami, zamieszkałym przez biedny, ciemny lud, który prawa i ustawy zna tylko powierzchownie. Wyobraź sobie czyny piekielnie okrutne, tajemnie niegodziwe, które może tu corocznie się odgrywają, a nikt nie przeczuwa ich istnienia. Gdyby rodzina, u której poruczona naszej opiece objęła posadę, mieszkała w Winchester, to nigdybym się nią nie troszczył; ale to że ona mieszka na wsi pięć mil stąd, jest bardzo niebezpieczne. A jednak widocznie ona sama osobiście nie jest zagrożoną. — Nie, bo jeśli może przybyć na nasze spotkanie do Winchester, to może bez przeszkody opuszczać miejsce swego pobytu. — Z pewnością. Wolność nie została jej odebraną. — Ale co się poza tem może ukrywać? Nie masz więc na to żadnego wyjaśnienia? — Wyrozumowałem sobie siedm różnych wyjaśnień, z których każde da się wyprowadzić z tych danych, jakie posiadamy. Ale które jest prawdziwe, da się to stwierdzić jedynie na podstawie nowych wiadomości, jakie nas niewątpliwie czekają. Ale oto widać już wieżę katedralną, wkrótce więc będziemy wiedzieli wszystko, co panna Hunter ma nam do powiedzenia. Gospoda pod „Czarnym Łabędziem“, położona przy głównym gościńcu niedaleko dworca, cieszy się wcale dobra sławą; zastaliśmy tam już pannę Hunter, oczekująca nas. Zamówiła dla nas pokój, na stole zaś były już przygotowane przekąski. — Jestem bardzo zadowolona, że panowie przybyli, zawołała żywo. Zrobili mi panowie przez to wielką łaskę, bo zaprawdę nie wiem, co mam począć. Rada pańska byłaby dla mnie nieocenionej wartości. — Proszę, niech pani nam opowie swoje przygody. — Z chęcią, ale muszę się z tem pospieszyć, bo przyrzekłam panu Rucastle’owi, że wrócę o trzeciej godzinie. Pozwolił mi dziś przedpołudniem pojechać do miasta; naturalnie nie przypuszczał celu mej jazdy. — Niechże nam pani wszystko ładnie po porządku opowiada, powtórzył Holmes, wyciągając nogi swe do ognia i rozpierając się wygodnie w krześle. — Muszę zaraz na wstępie zapowiedzieć, zaczęła panna Hunter, że dotąd nie spotkała mnie ze strony pana lub pani Rucastle żadna najmniejsza krzywda. Słuszność nakazuje to podnieść. Nie pojmuję atoli zupełnie tych ludzi i dlatego czuję się zaniepokojoną. — Co wydaje się pani niezrozumiałem? — Powody ich zachowania się. Lecz opowiem to panu wszystko zupełnie dokładnie. Gdy tutaj przybyłam, czekał na mnie już pan Rucastle i odwiózł swym wózkiem, używanym do polowań, do Copper Beeches. Okolica jest rzeczywiście piękna, jak mówił, ale sam dom wcale nie jest miłym; niezgrabny, czworoboczny budynek, którego biały tynk pokryty jest wszędzie plamami i smugami, pochodzacemi od zewnętrznej i wewnętrznej wilgoci. Naokoło jest wolny plac, dalej zaś rozciąga się z trzech stron las, z czwartej pole aż po gościniec, prowadzący do Southampton, który może w odległości stu kroków zakreśla swój łuk przed bramą wjazdową. Pola ciągnące się przed domem są też doń przynależne, podczas gdy okoliczne lasy są prywatną własnością lorda Suthertona. Tuż przed głównem wejściem do domu stoi gromada czerwono-listnych buków, od których posiadłość ta ma swoja nazwę. — Podczas jazdy był pan Rucastle, który sam powoził, niezwykle uprzejmy, a jeszcze tego samego wieczora przedstawił mnie swej żonie i swemu dziecku. Przypuszczenie, które w czasie moich odwiedzin pierwszych wydawało się tak blizkie prawdy, nie ziściło się. Pani Rucastle nie jest umysłowo chorą. Jest to cicha, blada kobieta, która prawdopodobnie nie ma jeszcze trzydziestu lat, a więc jest znacznie młodszą od swego męża, który liczy najmniej czterdzieści pięć lat. Z rozmowy obojga dowiedziałam się, że żyją ze sobą prawie siedm lat, że on był wdowcem i miał z pierwszego małżeństwa jedną córkę, która teraz bawi w Filadelfii. W cztery oczy zaś wyznał mi pan Rucastle, że powodem wyjechania jej jest zupełnie nierozsądna niechęć do macochy. Ponieważ zaś córka musi mieć przeszło dwadzieścia lat, można więc sobie pomyślić, że stanowisko jej wobec młodej żony ojca nie było wcale przyjemne. Dusza pani Rucastle jest równie bezbarwną, jak jej oblicze. Nie zrobiła ona na mnie żadnego wrażenia, ani w korzystnem ani w przeciwnem znaczeniu. Jest ona zupełnem zerem. Do swego męża i do swego małego chłopca przywiązana jest widocznie z namiętną tkliwością. Jej jasnoszare oczy biegną bezustannie od jednego do drugiego, aby wyczytać im z ócz każde najmniejsze ich życzenie i o ile możności je uprzedzić. On ze swej strony jest wobec niej również dobry w swój niezgrabny, gwałtowny sposób, musiałam więc uważać ich za zupełnie szczęśliwą parę małżeńską. A jednak kobieta ta miała jakąś tajemną troskę. Nieraz siedziała pogrążona w myślach z niezwykle smutnym wyrazem twarzy, nieraz zastałam ją we łzach. Nieraz myślałam już, za smuci ją usposobienie jej synka, bo nie zdarzyło mi się jeszcze spotkać małej istoty tak zepsutej i złośliwej. Jest mały na swój wiek, ale ma stosunkowo bardzo wielką głowę. Wybuchy dzikiej namiętności i zaciętego uporu ciągle się u niego zmieniają. Jedyną jego przyjemnością, której szuka, jest męczyć stworzenia, słabsze od niego, a do połowu myszy, małych ptaszków i owadów okazuje szczególnie znamienne uzdolnienie. Ale wolę nie tracić słów wielu na opisywanie tego chłopca, bo on nie pozostaje w żadnym związku z moją opowieścią. — Jestem wdzięczny za wszystkie szczegóły, zauważył mój przyjaciel, bez względu na to, czy się one pani wydają ważne czy nie. — Będę się starała nic ważnego nie pominąć. Rzeczą jedynie nieprzyjemną, która natychmiast zwróciła moją uwagę, był to wygląd i zachowanie się służby. Stanowi ją tylko jedna para małżeńska. Toller, bo takie jest jego nazwisko, jest to szorstki, dziwny człowiek o siwych włosach i brodzie, którego czuć ciągle alkoholem. Dwa razy już, odkąd tam jestem, był zupełnie pijany, a jednak zdaje się, jakby pan Rucastle nic sobie z tego nie robił. Żona jego jest bardzo wysoka, silna osoba o ponurej twarzy, milcząca tak jak jej pani, ale znacznie mniej uprzejma. Są oni oboje bardzo nieprzyjemną parą, ale na szczęście mało się z nimi stykam, bo spędzam swój czas przeważnie w dziecinnym pokoju, lub w swoim własnym, które znajdują się tuż obok siebie w jednem skrzydle domu. — Pierwsze dwa dni po mojem przybyciu do Copper Beeches upłynęły mi zupełnie spokojnie. Trzeciego dnia jednak przyszła pani Rucastle zaraz po śniadaniu i szepnęła coś do ucha swemu małżonkowi. — O tak, odpowiedział ten, zwracając się do mnie; jesteśmy pani bardzo wdzięczni, panno Hunter, że pani zgodziła się na nasze życzenie i ucięta sobie włosy. Zapewniam panią, że wyglądowi pani zupełnie to nie zaszkodziło. Teraz zaś chcielibyśmy zobaczyć, jak pani wygląda w błękitnej sukni. Leży ona na łóżku pani, a gdyby pani chciała ją ubrać, zrobiłaby nam pani przez to wielką łaskę. — Suknia, która leżała dla mnie przygotowana, miała zupełnie szczególny ton błękitnej barwy, materya była znakomita, atoli niezatarte ślady wskazywały na to, że była już pierwej noszona. Nadawała się tak, jakby na moją miarę była robiona. Gdy państwo Rucastle’owie o tem się przekonali, byli tak uradowani, że radość ich wydawała mi się nienaturalnie przesadzona. Oczekiwali mnie w swym pokoju, bardzo przestronnym, który zajmuje cały front domu, a w którym trzy wysokie okna sięgają aż do podłogi. Pod oknem środkowem stało krzesło, zwrócone do okna poręczą. Na tem krześle musiałam usiąść, a pan Rucastle chodził tymczasem przedemną po pokoju i opowiadał przy tem cały szereg historyi najbardziej szalonych, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałam. Nie może pan sobie wyobrazić, jak to komicznie wyglądało; byłam wreszcie znużona z ciągłego śmiechu. Pani Rucastle natomiast, która widocznie nie posiada żadnego zmysłu do wesołości, nie zdobyła się na najmniejszy uśmiech, lecz siedziała ze złożonemi rękoma, ze smutnym i trwożliwym wyrazem twarzy. Prawie po upływie jednej godziny zauważył nagle pan Rucastle, że już czas odejść do swych codziennych zajęć, że mogę się znowu przebrać i udać do pokoju małego Edwarda. Dwa dni później powtórzył się cały ten wypadek wśród zupełnie podobnych okoliczności. Znowu musiałam ubrać ową suknię, znowu usiąść przy oknie, i znowu śmiałam się na całe gardło z szalonych opowieści pana Rucastle’a, których posiada zapas niewyczerpany, a które opowiada w sposób, nie dający się naśladować, Następnie dał mi książkę do ręki, posunął krzesło moje trochę na bok, ażeby cień mój nie padał na książkę, i prosił mnie, żebym mu głośno czytała. Musiałam zaczynać gdziekolwiek od środka rozdziału i czytać przez jakie dziesięć minut, aż nagle przerwał mi w środku zdania i powiedział, że mogę się znowu przebrać. Może pan sobie pomyśleć, panie Holmes, jak wielka była moja ciekawość, by dowiedzieć się, co znaczyła ta komedya. O ile zauważyłam, to małżonkowie pilnie starali się, ażeby odwieść wzrok mój od okna: umierałam więc prawie z pragnienia, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje poza memi plecyma. Zrazu wydawało mi się to niemożliwe, ale wkrótce wpadłam na pewien sposób. Moje kieszonkowe zwierciadełko było zbite, przyszła mi więc ta szczęśliwa myśl, aby kawałek szkła ukryć w chusteczce do nosa. Następnego razu skorom się zaczęła śmiać, trzymałam je przed oczyma, a przy pewnej zręczności byłam w stanie widzieć wszystko, co się pozamną znajdowało. Muszę wyznać, że byłam rozczarowana, bo nic nie zauważyłam. Takie przynajmniej było moje pierwsze wrażenie. Przy drugiem spojrzeniu atoli zobaczyłam jakiegoś człowieka, stojącego na gościńcu, nizkiego, o bujnym zaroście, w szarem ubraniu, który zdawał się ku mnie spoglądać. Ponieważ jest to główna droga komunikacyjna, więc widać na niej nieraz ludzi. Człowiek ten atoli stał oparty o ogrodzenie, otaczające posiadłość, i patrzył pilnie ku oknu. Odjęłam chusteczkę od twarzy i spojrzałam na panią Rucastle; oczy jej były badawczo na mnie skierowane. Nic nie powiedziała, a jednak jestem pewna, że ona domyśliła się mego podstępu ze zwierciadłem i widziała, co się zamną działo. Natychmiast powstała. — Jephro, rzekła, oto na drodze stoi jakiś bezczelny łotr i patrzy na pannę Hunter. — Chyba nie jest to jakiś znajomy pani, panno Hunter? zapytał on. — Nie, ja nie znam nikogo w tej okolicy. — Nie, co za zuchwałość! Proszę, niech się pani odwróci i da mu znak, że powinien się oddalić. — Byłoby może lepiej na sprawę tę nie zwracać uwagi. — Nie, nie; bo inaczej będzie się on ciągle tu kręcił. Proszę, niech się pani odwróci i da mu znak odmowny. — Uczyniłam to, a w tej samej chwili opuścił pan Rucastle ruletę. Stało się to przed tygodniem, a od tego czasu nie potrzebowałam tuż siedzieć przy oknie ubrana w błękitną suknię, nie widziałam też już tego człowieka na ulicy. — Proszę pani opowiadać dalej, wtrącił Holmes, opowiadanie pani zapowiada się niezwykle zajmująco. — Boję się, że jest ono bardzo chaotyczne; być może, że rozmaite wypadki, do których omówienia teraz przystępuje, w bardzo małym związku ze sobą pozostają. Zaraz pierwszego dnia zaprowadził mnie pan Rucastle do małego domku, który stoi przy wejściu do kuchni. Zbliżając się, słyszałam głośny brzęk łańcucha i szmer, jak gdyby wewnątrz poruszało się jakieś wielkie zwierzę. — Niech pani tędy popatrzy, rzekł pan Rucastle i wskazał mi szczelinę miedzy dwoma deskami. Czy nie jest to wspaniały okaz? — Spojrzałam i spotkałam się z parą żarzących się ócz i postacią, która w niewyraźnych zarysach wyłaniała się z ciemności. — Niech się pani nie boi, uspokajał mnie mój towarzysz, śmiejąc się, kiedy dostrzegł moją przerażona minę, to jest tylko Carlo, pies łańcuchowy. Jest on wprawdzie moja własnością, ale w rzeczywistości jedynie stary Toller, mój służący, może do niego przystąpić. Dostaje tylko raz na dzień jedzenie niezbyt obfite, tak że zawsze jest zły, jak trucizna. Na noc Toller wypuszcza go, a Bóg niech ma w swej opiece tego włamywacza, któryby się dostał między jego zęby. Niech więc pani na miłość boską nigdy pod żadnym warunkiem nie przekroczy w nocy progu swego mieszkania, jeżeli pani życie mile. — Przestroga ta była bardzo na miejscu. Najbliższej nocy około drugiej godziny nad ranem wyglądnęłam przypadkowo przez okno mojej sypialni. Była przecudna noc księżycowa, a murawa przed domem osrebrzona miesięcznym blaskiem lśniła prawie z dzienną jasnością. Jakby zaklęta spokojną pięknością tego obrazu, stałam, gdy dostrzegłam coś poruszającego się w cieniu buków. Kiedy to coś wyszło na światło księżycowe, zobaczyłam, co to było: olbrzymie psisko, wielkie jak ciele, o brunatno-żółtej maści, z silnie rozwiniętemi, naprzód wysuniętemi kośćmi policzkowemi i o czarnych nozdrzach. Przesunął się powoli przez murawę i zniknął następnie znowu po drugiej stronie w ciemnościach. Zdaje mi się, że żaden złoczyńca nie byłby w stanie tak mnie śmiertelnie przerazić, jak ten straszliwy, milczący stróż. — A teraz opowiem panu o bardzo niezwykłem odkryciu. Jak panu wiadomo, kazałam sobie w Londynie uciąć włosy i przechowywałam je, zwinięte we wielki kłębek, na dnie mego kufra. Jednego wieczora, gdy dziecko ułożyłam do snu, poczęłam dla zabicia czasu przeglądać urządzenie swego pokoju i rozkładać nieliczne swe ruchomości. W moim pokoju stała stara komoda, w której dwie górne szuflady były otwarte, podczas gdy dolna była zamkniętą. Gdy obie górne szuflady zapełniłam swoją bielizną, pozostawało mi jeszcze bardzo wiele do włożenia, gniewało mnie więc to naturalnie, że i trzecia nie była do mego rozporządzenia. Przypuszczałam, że prawdopodobnie przez pomyłkę tylko została zamkniętą, dlatego wyciągnęłam pęk mych kluczy i próbowałam ją otworzyć. Zaraz pierwszy klucz dokonał tego i wysunęłam szufladę. Znajdował się w niej tylko jeden przedmiot, ale jaki, nigdy by pan z pewnością nie zgadnął. Był to mój warkocz. — Wyjęłam go, aby mu się przyjrzeć. Włosy miały zupełnie taką sama szczególną barwę i siłę, jak moje własne. Ale następnie wydało mi się to znowu niemożliwem. Jak mogły moje włosy dostać się do zamkniętej szuflady? Drżącemi rękoma otworzyłam swój kufer, wyprzątnęłam go, a na samem dnie znalazłam swój warkocz. Złożyłam oba warkocze razem i zapewniam pana, że były zupełnie równe. Czy nie było to dziwne? Łamałam sobie nad tem głowę, jak mogłam, jednak sprawa ta pozostała dla mnie zupełną zagadką. Włożyłam obcy warkocz napowrót do szuflady, nie wspominając o tem ani słowa panu Rucastle’owi ani jego żonie, bo rozumiałam to dobrze, że postąpiłam nieodpowiednio, otwierając szufladę, którą oni zamknęli. Jak pan już może spostrzegł, panie Holmes, posiadam z natury bystry zmysł spostrzegawczy, miałam więc wkrótce w głowie dość dokładny plan całego domu. Jego jedno skrzydło zdawało się być zupełnie niezamieszkałe. Jedyne drzwi, znajdujące się naprzeciw wejścia do mieszkania małżeństwa Tollerów, prowadziły do tego skrzydła, lecz były zawsze zamknięte. Jednego dnia atoli spotkałam na schodach pana Rucastle’a, jak z kluczami w ręku wyszedł z tych drzwi, i to z tak zmienionym wyrazem twarzy, że ledwie poznałam tego tak zwykle uprzejmego i miłego człowieka. Policzki jego były zaczerwienione, brwi groźnie zmarszczone, a ze wzburzenia wystąpiły mu silnie żyły na skroniach. Zamknął drzwi i zbiegł poza mną po schodach, nie zaszczyciwszy mnie ani słowem ani spojrzeniem. — Podnieciło to moją ciekawość, dlatego najbliższą przechadzką, jakie odbywałam z małym, pokierowałam tak, że miałam na oku okna w tej części domu. Było ich cztery w jednym rzędzie, z których trzy były zupełnie kurzem pokryte, podczas gdy przy czwartem była zamknięta okiennica. Pokoje, do których należały, były widocznie niezamieszkałe. Kiedy się tak tam i napowrót przechadzałam, a przy tej sposobności przypatrywałam się oknom, wyszedł do mnie pan Rucastle; rysy jego miały znowu wesoły, miły wyraz, jak zwykle. — Ach, przemówił do mnie, niech mnie pani nie uważa za człowieka bez wychowania za to, że bez słowa przebiegłem obok pani, moja kochana panienko. Miałem pełną głowę różnych spraw. — Zapewniłam go, że mu wcale nie wzięłam tego za złe. — Pan zdaje się mieć tam na górze cały szereg nadliczbowych pokoi, mówiłam dalej, a w jednym z nich jest okiennica zamknięta. — Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony i, jak mi się wydawało, trochę zmieszany moją uwagą. — Fotografuję z zamiłowania, rzekł, i urządziłem sobie tam na górze ciemnicę. Ale na uczciwość, na jakąż my bystrą obserwatorkę natrafiliśmy! Ktoby to myślał; ktoby to uważał za możliwe? — Słowa jego brzmiały żartobliwie, ale we wzroku, który przytem na mnie skierował, nie było żartu. Wyczytałam w nim raczej niedowierzanie i gniew, ale nic żartobliwego. — Jest to zrozumiałem chyba, panie Holmes, jeżeli od tej chwili, w której było to dla mnie jasne, że w pokojach tych jest coś, o czem ja nie miałam wiedzieć, paliło mnie pragnienie, by sprawę tę zbadać. Było to coś więcej, niż zwykła ciekawość, choć ją posiadam w wysokim stopniu. Było to raczej poczucie obowiązku, przekonanie, że się przysłużę dobrej sprawie, jeśli utoruje sobie dostęp do tych pokoi. Mówi się o kobiecym instynkcie; może to on był, który to uczucie we mnie budził. Pilnie więc szukałam sposobności do przekroczenia zakazanego progu. — Nawiasowo zaznaczę, że prócz pana Rucastle’a także Toller i jego żona mieli nieraz w tych niezamieszkałych izbach do czynienia; raz widziałam, jak oboje razem wynosili z tych drzwi wielki tłumok brudnej bielizny. W ostatnich dniach pił Toller tak namiętnie, że wczoraj był zupełnie pijany, a kiedy wyszłam po schodach na górę, klucz tkwił w zagadkowych drzwiach. Z pewnością on go zapomniał. Państwo Rucastle’owie byli z dzieckiem na dole, nadarzyła mi się więc doskonała sposobność do wykonania mego przedsięwzięcia. Powoli obróciłam klucz w zamku, otworzyłam drzwi i wśliznęłam się do środka. — Weszłam w krótki korytarz, który się w dalszym swym ciągu zaginał pod kątem prostym. Na zakręcie znajdowały się trzy drzwi w jednym rzędzie, z których pierwsze i trzecie były otwarte. Prowadziły one do pustych, ponurych, zaprószonych pokoi, do pierwszego o dwu oknach, drugiego o jednem oknie, które wszystkie były tak kurzem pokryte, że światło wieczorne przyćmione tylko przeświecało. Środkowe drzwi były zatarasowane grubą żelazną sztabą, jednym swym końcem przymocowaną do pierścienia w ścianie zapomocą kłódki, drugi zaś koniec przywiązany był silnym powrozem. Same drzwi były zamknięte, a klucz wyjęty z zamku. Te zatarasowane drzwi należały widocznie do tego samego pokoju, co okno, z zamkniętą z zewnątrz okiennicą, a jednak po jasnej smudze światła na dole mogłam zobaczyć, że wewnątrz nie było ciemno. Prawdopodobnie wpadało więc światło przez jakiś górny otwór. Tymczasem kiedy tak stałam w korytarzu i przyglądałam się tajemniczym drzwiom, dziwiąc się i zapytując samą siebie, coby to miało oznaczać, posłyszałam nagle wewnątrz kroki i zobaczyłam na wązkiej, przyćmionej smudze światła, pod drzwiami widocznej, jakby poruszający się cień. Okrutny, szalony lęk ogarnął mnie na ten widok. Moje przeczulone nerwy odmówiły nagle posłuszeństwa, odwróciłam się i poczęłam uciekać — uciekałam, jakby ścigała mnie jakaś straszliwa ręka, by mnie pochwycić za kraj sukni. Przebiegłam korytarz i rzuciłam się ku drzwiom — prosto w ramiona pana Rucastle’a, który stał tutaj i czekał. — Tak, rzekł, śmiejąc się, a więc to pani była. Ja sobie to zaraz pomyślałem, kiedy zobaczyłem drzwi otwarte. — Ach, jestem tak przerażoną, wyszeptałam, drżąc. — Moja kochana panienko, moja kochana panienko! Nie uwierzy pan, jakim dobrotliwym, łagodnym tonem to powiedział. A cóż tak panią przeraziło, moja kochana panienko? — Lecz głos jego brzmiał trochę zbyt uprzejmie. Można to było zaraz poznać, że chciał się wydawać niezmieszanym. — Byłam tak głupia i weszłam do niezamieszkałego skrzydła, odpowiedziałam. Ale tam jest tak samotnie i pusto przy tem ponurem oświetleniu, że ogarnął mnie nagle lęk i jak najprędzej zawróciłam. Ach, tam wewnątrz taka straszliwa panuje cisza! — Nic więcej? zapytał i spojrzał przy tem bystro na mnie. — A co pan przez to rozumie? zapytałam. — Czy wie pani, w jakim celu ja zamykam te drzwi? — Tego rzeczywiście nie wiem. — Ażeby nikt niepowołany tam nie wchodził. Rozumie pani? Przytem ciągle jeszcze pełen uprzejmości uśmiech spoczywał na jego rysach. — Ależ z pewnością, gdybym była wiedziała, to... — Niechże więc będzie to pani teraz wiadome; a jeśliby pani znowu ten próg przekroczyła, — przytem uśmiech jego zmienił się w pełen wściekłości syk i spojrzał na mnie z dyabelskim wyrazem twarzy, — to rzucę panią psu na pożarcie. — Byłam tak przerażoną, że nie mogę powiedzieć, co uczyniłam. Prawdopodobnie pobiegłam obok niego do mego pokoju. Kiedy przyszłam znowu do siebie, leżałam na swojem łóżku i drżałam na całem ciele. Wtedy mi przyszedł pan na myśl, panie Holmes. Nie mogłam już dłużej wytrzymać bez czyjejś pomocy. Zbierał mnie lęk przed domem, przed gospodarzem, przed jego żoną, przed służbą, nawet przed dzieckiem. Pomyślałam, że gdyby pan był tu w pobliżu, byłabym zupełnie spokojną. Mogłam wprawdzie z tego domu uciec, lecz ciekawość moja była prawie równie wielka jak moja trwoga. Wkrótce powzięłam postanowienie, ażeby do pana zatelegrafować. Ubrałam kapelusz i palto i udałam się do oddalonego prawie o pół mili urzędu telegraficznego, a kiedy wracałam, było mi już lżej na sercu. Przed bramą ogarnęła mnie straszliwa myśl, że pies mógł już być spuszczonym; ale później przypomniałam sobie, że Toller upił się tego wieczora aż do nieprzytomności, a o ile wiedziałam, on był jedynym, który mógł do tego niebezpiecznego zwierzęcia przystąpić; prócz niego niktby się nie odważył go wypuścić. Nienaruszona więc wśliznęłam się do domu i całą noc nie mogłam zasnąć z radości na myśl, że pan tu wkrótce przybędzie. Bez trudności dostałam dziś rano pozwolenie na wyjazd do miasta, ale przed trzecią godziną muszę wrócić, bo państwo Rucastle’owie udają się w odwiedziny do sąsiadów, będą więc cały wieczór nieobecni, a dziecko pozostawią mojej opiece. — Tak opowiedziałam więc panom, panie Holmes, wszystkie swoje przygody i byłabym bardzo zadowoloną, gdyby mi pan mógł powiedzieć, co to wszystko ma znaczyć, a przedewszystkiem, co mam czynić. Przysłuchiwaliśmy się z wytężona uwagą temu dziwnemu opowiadaniu. Teraz Holmes powstał, a z rękami w kieszeniach od surduta i z wyrazem najgłębszej powagi przechadzał się po pokoju tam i napowrót. — Czy Toller jeszcze pijany? zapytał. — Tak jest; słyszałam, jak jego żona mówiła do pana Rucastle’a, że nie może sobie dać z nim rady. — To dobrze. A Rucastle’owie wychodzą dziś wieczorem? — Tak. — Czy jest tam piwnica z dobremi silnemi drzwiami? — Tak, jest. Piwnica na wino. — Jak zdołałem zauważyć, panno Hunter, okazała pani dotąd w tej sprawie bardzo wiele odwagi i rozsądku. Czy uważa się pani za zdolną do dalszych czynów? Nie zadawałbym pani wcale tego pytania, gdybym nie uważał pani za wyjątek z pomiędzy kobiet. — Zobaczę, czy będę mogła. Cóż to takiego? — Ja i mój przyjaciel przybędziemy około godziny siódmej do Copper Beeches. Rucastle’owie będą już zapewne o tej porze nieobecni, a Toller prawdopodobnie się jeszcze nie wytrzeźwi. Jedynie więc żona Tollera mogłaby wołać o pomoc. Gdyby pani mogła posłać ją z jakiemś zleceniem do piwnicy i zamknąć drzwi za nią, to niezwykle ułatwiłaby nam pani całą sprawę. — Uczynię to. — Znakomicie. Teraz atoli dokładniej zastanowimy się nad tą sprawą. Samo się rozumie, że tutaj jest możliwe tylko jedno jedyne wyjaśnienie. Pani jest tam w tym celu, ażeby przedstawiać jakąś inną osobę, ta osoba zaś jest więziona w tym pokoju. Jest to jasne jak na dłoni; a uwięzioną jest bezwątpienia córka ich, panna Alice Rucastle, która, jeśli sobie dobrze przypominam bawi rzekomo w Ameryce. W każdym razie wybór padł na panią, ponieważ ma pani zupełnie taki sam wzrost, kształt i barwę włosów. Prawdopodobnie z powodu jakiejś choroby, jaką przebyła, ucięto jej włosy i dlatego musiała pani także swoje poświęcić. Wskutek dziwnego przypadku wpadł pani w ręce jej warkocz. Mężczyzna na gościńcu był niewątpliwie jej znajomym lub nawet jej narzeczonym — że zaś pani miała na sobie suknie panny Alice i jest pani do niej tak podobna, to musiał on z wesołości pani przy każdorazowem ukazaniu się pani, oraz z paninego ruchu ręką wywnioskować, że jego uwielbiana jest zupełnie zadowoloną i nie życzy sobie wcale jego względów. Pies bywa w nocy spuszczany, ażeby wielbiciel jej nie usiłował spotkać się z nią. Dotąd jest mi wszystko jasne. Ale najpoważniejszy punkt stanowi charakter dziecka. — Alp cóż za związek ma to z całą sprawą? zawołałem. — Mój kochany Watsonie, prawda, że ty w swoim lekarskim zawodzie chcąc znaleźć wyjaśnienie skłonności jakiegoś dziecka, badasz zawsze jego rodziców. Czyż więc nie jest usprawiedliwionem odwrotne postępowanie? Rzeczywiście niejednokrotnie zrozumiałem charakter rodziców dopiero przez studyum ich dzieci. Dziecko to ma anormalny popęd do okrucieństwa, i bez względu na to, czy pochodzi to od zawsze uśmiechniętego ojca, jak to przypuszczam, czy od matki — w każdym razie nie oznacza to nic dobrego dla biednej dziewczyny, która znajduje się w ich mocy. — Ma pan z pewnością słuszność, panie Holmes, zawołała panna Hunter. Teraz dopiero przypominam sobie tysiączne szczegóły, które wskazują na to, że pan znalazł właściwe rozwiązanie tej zagadki. Nie zwlekajmy dłużej ani chwili, lecz spieszmy z pomocą biednej istocie. — Musimy ostrożnie przystąpić do działania, bo mamy z przebiegłym łotrem do czynienia, odparł Holmes. Nie możemy nic poczynać przed siódmą godziną. O tej godzinie przybędziemy do pani, a wtedy zagadka ta zostanie rozwiązaną. Punktualnie o siódmej godzinie byliśmy na miejscu — wóz nasz zostawiliśmy w gospodzie przy gościńcu. Po grupie drzew o ciemnych liściach, które w świetle zapadającego słońca lśniły migocącym się, metalicznym blaskiem, bylibyśmy natychmiast dom ten poznali, gdyby nawet panna Hunter przyjaźnie uśmiechnięta nie oczekiwała była nas na schodach. — Wykonała to pani? — zapytał Holmes. Z pod schodów dochodziło nas głośne, gwałtowne pukanie. — To Tollerowa w piwnicy, rzekła, mąż jej leży chrapiąc w kuchni na ławie. Oto są jego klucze, które ma zupełnie takie same, jak pan Rucastle. — Wykonała pani rzeczywiście doskonale swoją sprawę, zawołał Holmes z zachwytem. Teraz niech pani idzie naprzód, a wkrótce dotrzemy do dna tej ciemnej historyi. Weszliśmy po schodach na górę, otworzyli drzwi, przeszli przez korytarz i stanęli wreszcie przed zatarasowanemi drzwiami, które nam panna Hunter opisała. Holmes przeciął powróz i usunął założoną sztabę. Następnie próbował różnymi kluczami otworzyć drzwi, ale bezskutecznie. Z zewnątrz nie dochodził nas żaden głos, a wskutek tej ciszy zasępiły się rysy Holmesa. — Nie chcę przypuszczać, żebyśmy przybyli za późno, rzekł. Wejdziemy tam raczej bez pani, panno Hunter. Oprzyj się więc, Watsonie, plecyma o te drzwi, a zobaczymy, co tu się da zrobić. Były to stare, chwiejące się drzwi, które natychmiast uległy naszemu wspólnemu naporowi. Wkroczyliśmy razem do pokoju. Był zupełnie pusty. Wązkie łóżko składane, mały stolik i kosz na bieliznę stanowiły całe urządzenie. Górny otwór był otwarty, a uwięzionej nie było. — Tutaj zaszło jakieś łotrostwo, rzekł Holmes, czcigodny ojczulek odgadł zamiary panny Hunter i uprowadził swoja ofiarę. — Ala jak? — Przez górny otwór. Zaraz zobaczymy, jak on to urządził. Wspiął się przy tych słowach na dach. — Tak jest, zawołał, widać tu długą, lekką drabinkę zaczepioną o rynnę dachową; przy jej pomocy sprawę tę wykonał. — Ale to niemożliwe, zauważyła panna Hunter, drabiny tej nie było tu jeszcze, kiedy Rucastle’owie odeszli. — W takim razie wrócił się on jeszcze raz w tym celu. Powiadam pani, że jest to chytry, niebezpieczny człowiek. Nie dziwiłoby mnie też wcale, gdyby to był jego krok, który właśnie słyszę na schodach. Sadzę, Watsonie, że dobrze zrobisz, jeżeli będziesz trzymał rewolwer w pogotowiu. Ledwie wypowiedział te słowa, gdy wtem niezwykle tęgi, nadęty mężczyzna, z ciężkim kijem w ręce, ukazał się we drzwiach pokoju. Panna Hunter krzyknęła głośno na jego widok i tuliła się do ściany, Holmes natomiast skoczył naprzód i zagrodził mu drogę. — Nędzniku, krzyknął na niego, gdzie jest twoja córka? Grubas obejrzał się naokoło, a następnie spojrzał ku górnemu otworowi. — Z tem pytaniem ja do was się zwracam, łotry i złodzieje! Ale mi nie ujdziecie teraz, mam was w swoich rękach. Ja wam sprawię pożegnanie! Odwrócił się i zbiegł po schodach na dół, jak tylko mógł najszybciej. — On pobiegł po psa, zawołała panna Hunter. — Ja mam rewolwer przy sobie, rzekłem. — Zamknijmy raczej drzwi od domu, poradził Holmes, i natychmiast zbiegliśmy wszyscy po schodach. Byliśmy jeszcze w sieni, gdy usłyszeliśmy szczekanie psa, a wkrótce potem głośne wołanie o pomoc. Jakiś stary człowiek o czerwonej twarzy i ociężałych ruchach wyszedł, zataczając się, z bocznych drzwi i wołał: — Kto wypuścił psa?! Od dwu dni nie dostał on żadnego jedzenia. Prędko, prędko na pomoc, póki czas jeszcze! Rzuciłem się z Holmesem ku drzwiom i biegliśmy przez podwórze, a Toller za nami. Potężna, wściekła głodna bestya zatopiła swój czarny pysk w szyi pana Rucastle’a, który jęcząc wił się na ziemi. Podbiegłem i wypaliłem psu w głowę. Padł nieżywy, ale jego ostre, białe zęby tkwiły jeszcze w potężnych fałdach szyi pana Rucastle’a. Z trudnością oderwaliśmy go od ofiary i zanieśliśmy poranionego, żywego wprawdzie, ale strasznie pokąsanego do domu. Ułożyliśmy go na kanapie w mieszkalnym pokoju, a kiedyśmy otrzeźwionego tymczasem Tollera posłali z zawiadomieniem o tym wypadku do jego żony, zrobiłem, co mogłem, by złagodzić cierpienia zranionego. Staliśmy wszyscy wokoło niego, kiedy drzwi się otwarły i weszła do pokoju wysoka, chuda kobieta. — Tollerowa! zawołała panna Hunter. — Tak, panienko. Kiedy pan Rucastle powrócił, wypuścił mnie wpierw, nim poszedł na górę. Ach, szkoda panienko, że mnie panienka nie uwiadomiła o swych zamiarach; byłabym powiedziała, że panienka próżny sobie zadaje trud. — Ha, zawołał Holmes i spojrzał na nią ostro, prawdopodobnie wie Tollerowa więcej o tem, niż ktokolwiek inny. — Tak jest, i z chęcią też powiem, co wiem. — A więc proszę, niech pani usiądzie i opowie nam to wszystko, bo wyznam, że wiele punktów nie jest mi tu zupełnie jasnych. — Byłabym już dawno wszystko wyjaśniła, gdybym się była mogła wydostać z piwnicy. W razie gdyby ta sprawa miała pójść przed sąd, to niech państwo nie zapominają, że ja stanęłam po stronie państwa, a także z panną Alice dobrze sobie postąpiłam. — Panna Alice od powtórnego ożenienia się swego ojca nie czuła się już w domu szczęśliwą. Widziała się zawsze poniżoną i nie miała żadnego głosu w domu, ale właściwie źle poczęło jej się dziać dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaręczyła się z panem Frowlerem. O ile słyszałam, posiadała panna Alice majątek, przekazany jej testamentem matki, ale była zbyt łagodną i dobroduszną, aby się go dopominać, i pozostawiła go w całości w rękach pana Rucastle’a. Ten wiedział zaś dobrze, że mógł z nią robić, co chciał; kiedy atoli spostrzegł tę możliwość, że przyjdzie jej małżonek i zażąda wszystkiego, czego się prawnie mógł domagać, wtedy ojciec uważał za stosowne, zatrzasnąć drzwi. Domagał się od niej wystawienia pisma, na podstawie którego przysługiwałoby mu prawo używania jej majątku, bez względu na to, czyby wyszła za mąż, czy nie. Kiedy nie chciała tego uczynić, męczył ją tak długo, aż dostała gorączki nerwowej, tak że przez sześć tygodni była między życiem a śmiercią. Przyszła wprawdzie wreszcie do siebie, ale pozostał z niej cień tylko, a piękne włosy ucięto jej. Ale to zupełnie nie zmieniło postanowienia jej narzeczonego i pozostał jej nadal wiernym. — Dzięki za wiadomości, rzekł Holmes, wyjaśniła mi pani sprawę do tego stopnia, że reszty mogę się zupełnie domyślić. Nieprawda, pan Rucastle przeszedł następnie do swego systemu zamykania? — Tak jest. — I sprowadził pannę Hunter z Londynu, aby się uwolnić od przeszkadzającego mu pana Frowlera? — Tak jest. — Pan Frowler atoli, ciągnął Holmes dalej, oblegał dom z wytrwałością wiernego kochanka i potrafił brzęczącymi lub też innymi argumentami pozyskać panią dla swego interesu — nieprawda? — Pan Frowler był bardzo uprzejmym i szczodrym, odrzekła Tollerowa wymijająco. — I dlatego starał się o to, ażeby pani dobry mąż miał zawsze podostatkiem co pić, i żeby drabina stała w pogotowiu, skoro tylko gospodarz wyjdzie z domu. — Doskonale pan odgadł, tak to się właśnie odbyło. — Jesteśmy rzeczywiście niezwykle pani wdzięczni, powiedział Holmes, bo wyjaśniła nam pani wiele szczegółów, które dotąd jeszcze były niezrozumiałe. Ale oto idzie już lekarz obwodowy z panią Rucastle; zdaje mi się, że będzie najlepiej, jeżeli odwieziemy pannę Hunter do Winchester, bo dłuższy pobyt nasz, jak też i pani, w domu tym nie ma już żadnego widocznego celu. Tak więc wyjaśniła się tajemnica zagadkowego domu z krwawolistnymi bukami przed bramą. Pan Rucastle uszedł wprawdzie z życiem, ale pozostał człowiekiem złamanym na zawsze, który byt swój zawdzięczał jedynie pełnej poświecenia pielęgnacji swej żony. Mieszkają oni ciągle jeszcze razem ze swą starą służbą, która wie tak wiele o przeszłości pana Rucastle’a, że ten nie odważył się jej zmienić. Pan Frowler i jego narzeczona pobrali się w dzień po swej ucieczce w Southampton; on piastuje obecnie miejsce urzędnika na wyspie Mauritius. Co się tyczy panny Violet Hunter, to ku memu dość silnemu rozczarowaniu przyjaciel mój przestał się nią zajmować od tej chwili, kiedy zagadnienie, którego przedmiot stanowiła, zostało rozwiązane; obecnie jest ona kierowniczką prywatnej szkoły w Walsall i, o ile wiem, osiąga w swym zawodzie piękne wyniki. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe